My Summer With Potter
by GeekAttack
Summary: Kalel Zabini is itching to go back to Hogwarts but instead she's forced to stay with her Gran for the rest of the summer. Without magic or her friend, Elle, to keep her company she only has chores for entertainment. While doing them, she bumps into someone she least expects which leads her into an unforeseen friendship that could turn into something more. James Potter II/ OC
1. August 13-14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... It all belongs to our Queen Rowling.**_

_**Hello Readers! Images of the characters are on my profile. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Favourite or follow if you'd like. I'm currently going a good amount of re-editing and reposting it. There's a lot that needs to be taken out and put in. So if you'd like to follow and then read it after the reposting, go ahead! If not, that's good too. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**GeekAttack**_

_**[edited]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday August 13<strong>

Have you ever felt like even though there's so many things you can do, and yet you're still bored out of your mind? Well that's what I've been feeling for pretty much the entire time I've been here. As much as I've missed home, I have to admit that I'm secretly wishing I could just skip the last few weeks of summer and go back to Hogwarts.

I guess I just miss the liveliness and delicious food of the Great Hall, the smell of old parchment and books in the library, the smell of freshly cut grass before a quidditch match, and playing exploding snap with friends in the common room.

But, of course, instead of hanging out with my friends back at home, I'm here at Gran's. In other words, I'm living in the 1980's for the rest of the summer. I have no technology, no magic- the only other means of entertainment around here is heading to the mall or going down the beach. But why would I do that if I could stick around here and sulk all day?

"Kalel! Wake up, already! We're going grocery shopping." My grandmother used to be a badass Auror but as you can probably tell, she retired quite a long time ago. Gran helped the light side to protect my father-as others did during the Battle of Hogwarts. She's stayed away from the wizarding world ever since everything at the Ministry was settled. She has refrained from using magic herself, but still is connected to it because of us. I guess she thinks she doesn't need it if she's happy.

"Just give me a second!" I call out, abruptly getting up from my bed. Let's get real- I really mean ten minutes but saying one second makes it seem so much faster.

"Get your butt down here, Kalel!" I shrug on some jean shorts and a green jumper, and take a quick glance in the mirror before rushing out the door. I pull my dark brown hair into a messy ponytail (which is basically all I can manage), and sweep my long bangs out of my eyes. I race down the stairs with a minty breath and looking as if I didn't wake up just a few minutes ago.

"Honestly, love, how long does it take to get ready? Come on, we've got a lot to pick up," my gran rolls her eyes as we head out to her car, that looks like it came right off the set of Breakfast Club.

Gran's town is an older one. Victorian style houses line up along the narrow streets and thick trees hide the view of the ocean as we drive past. The beach isn't too busy in the morning for the shops are just beginning to set up for the day ahead. The familiar scent of pine fills the car while I roll down the window. I hate to say it, but I do have quite a soft spot for the sad, little place.

"Okay, so we need flour, milk…" I tune Gran's voice out, and push the grocery car mindlessly. In my head, I'm imagining the final match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I score the winning goal just before the snitch is caught and- Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch cup! Flowers are being thrown at me at every direction as the crowd chants my name: Kalel! Kalel! Kalel!

"Kalel?" I abruptly snap out of my treasured daydream and whip my head around to see who called for me. I become face-to-face with a man whose bright green eyes had grown tired, yet his messy hair had remained the same.

"Gran, I'll meet up with you in a bit," I call after her as she wanders into the next aisle with out realizing that I had stopped following. I shrug it off and greet the man- I'll find her later.

"Hey there, Harry," My dad and Harry are partners down at the Auror department, so the Potter's have become pretty good family friends of ours.

"Kalel, how are you? Where's your dad? I thought he wasn't taking any vacation this summer," he asks, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Did I forget to mention I'm a Zabini? Before you say anything, no, we're not Death Eaters. We were neutral during the war. But, of course, everyone took the liberty of accusing my family of being Death Eaters even though Gran fought for the light in the end and dad fled the battlefield. I guess being pure-blooded, a Slytherin, and having distant relatives who practiced the Dark Arts didn't help our case. But eventually our name was clear, so that's good!

"Actually he isn't, I'm here for the rest of the summer with my Gran while he's at home working," I reply, trying not to sound bitter. You would be bitter too if you were forced in a small, isolated town with your Gran, who you love very dearly, but has never heard of the internet.

"Oh, really? We own a cottage down here and are staying for the summer. It's a nice escape from all the horrible publicity," it was Harry's turn to try not to sound bitter. "You know, we're hosting a barbeque on Friday at 1 if you want to come and stop by? Ginny would love to see you, I've heard so much about your great quidditch skills from James."

What a surprise, Mr. I'm-so-amazing actually complemented me. Don't even get me started on James Sirius Potter; he is the most infuriating git I have ever had the displeasure to meet. He's slimy and arrogant and I bet he doesn't have a serious bone in his body.

"That sounds fun, I'll have to ask my Gran about it first," I say, attempting to sound optimistic but already have made up my mind. There is no way that I'm going. Social gatherings? Not exactly my thing.

He hands me a piece of paper with an address scrawled onto it. "She can come along too, if she'd like. I should get going, Teddy should be stopping by soon," he says, glancing down at his watch. "It was nice seeing you Kalel, stop by if you can, alright?" I nod and wave goodbye back as he returns to his shopping.

Well, now that's over with, I need to find Gran before she gets worried or worse, lost.

* * *

><p>I phoned my best friends-practically sister, Elle, that night. Thank Merlin she was a muggle born, and that Gran has a telephone. I told her about what happened at the market.<p>

"I think you should go! It would be nice to meet people. Eventually you need to do things with people other than your Gran," she says matter-of-factly.

"Hey, my Gran is cool. I love hanging out with her." That is, for the majority of the time, true.

I can hear her trying not to snort. "Not the point. This is your chance to meet people our age."

"But, Potter will be there," I whined, thinking of his annoying face.

"Actually five Potters will be there," I imagined her smirking here.

"You're hilarious," I say dryly. "You know what I mean."

"Of course I know what you mean, I just think it's dumb," she states. Sometimes she sounds too much like my mother. "If he annoys you, then ignore him."

"But-"

"No buts, put on something pretty and you'll be making friends like that," she said, adding a snap of her fingers.

"Fine. But there is no guarantee that I will be wearing something pretty," I pout.

"As long as you don't arrive naked," she teases. "Don't worry, I'll see you in a few weeks when school starts."

"A few weeks?" I scoff. "More like an eternity."

"You'll survive. I got to go, chica."

"Eternity, I say!"

She laughs and sighs, "Bye!"

Looks like I'm going to the barbeque…

* * *

><p><strong>Friday August 15<strong>

I lay in my bed, not bothering to change out of pyjama, and begin creating new quidditch plays. I had to some up with some kind of new plan to take out my opponents, if we kept using the same ones, they'll know our weaknesses. I just thought I'd get a head start on Potter- I mean, on the rest of the houses.

When I stop to stretch out my muscles I take a glance at the clock. 12:58. Wasn't I supposed to be at the Potter's for 1 o'clock? Shite. I pull on some shorts, a decent looking t-shirt that may or may not be clean, and a dark royal blue cardigan (I have to show my Ravenclaw pride amongst all the Gryffindors). I slip into my ratty black high tops while trying to pull my hair into a braid-like thing.

"Gran! I'm going out! I'm taking the portable felly fone with me!" I call out to Gran, not bothering to wait for a reply and strut right out the door.

It turns out the Potters live six houses down the street. I really have been staying inside too much. Music and smoke comes from the backyard and a few people are standing outside having a drink. I go through the side gate and gawk at the size of their backyard.

Their lawn stretched for miles (A bit of an exaggeration, but giant all the same), until it hits a small forest in which I think hides the beach or some other kind of field. My face snaps out of complete and utter awe when I hear my name being called.

"Kalel! You made it!" The next thing I knew I was being engulfed in a hug by a blob of red.

"Ginny! How are you?" Ginny Weasley is one of the most awesome female quidditch players of this generation; sadly she retired and now is a kickass quidditch journalist. I've read all her articles. No, I'm not obsessive. I just really love quidditch, that's all…

"Wonderful! I can't wait for the Quidditch World Cup next year; I'm so excited to write about it! Anyway there are drinks over there," she pointed to a table on the far side where I can see a few girls my age huddling over. Do I _really _have to make friends? "All the food is near the deck and I think a game of quidditch is starting soon. I'm going to make sure Harry hasn't burned himself on the barbeque yet, I'll see you later!" Ginny disappears into the crowd before I get a chance to say thank you.

Instead, I make my way over to the drinks table. I pour myself a glass of lemonade and sigh. _This is your chance to meet people our age._ Yeah, well it's not as easy as you think.

A girl with ginger hair, and looked similarly to a Weasley approached me. I avoid making eyes contact, hoping that she wouldn't try to talk to me but it fails.

She hold out her hand and says, "You're new around here aren't you? I'm Rachel." Okay, fine. Maybe making friends is as easy as you'd think.

"Yup," I returned her smile and shook her hand politely. "I'm Kalel, it's my first summer here. I'm staying with my Gran." Nice one, Kalel. Now she definitely knows that you're cool. I cringed inwardly.

"So, how do you know the Potters?" she says a bit too eagerly, her light blue eyes widening in curiosity. She seems friendly, I think. It's a little too early to judge.

"Well, my dad works with Harry so we're family friends, and I go to school with Potter." I frown a bit at the end, but she doesn't seem to notice. I watch her gaze at Potter as I'm beginning to feel a strong urge to gag.

"You go to school with James? You're so lucky; I would just die to go to school with him. He's perfect," she sighs and looks off dreamily into the distance. Well, then you clearly don't know the definition of perfect because it definitely does not describe Potter.

"I'm not quite sure about that. I would trade places with you in a second," I groan. One time he charmed my hair with gold and red streaks when Gryffindor beat us by 10 points. Git. Which reminds me that I still have to get back at him for that.

"Go ahead! I wished I'd had gone to Hogwarts. I went to Salem because my parents thought it would be safer; even though the war was over at the time," she laughed. "Oh well, at least it's my last year."

"Same, I'm so-" I would have said 'glad for it to be over' but of course I had to be interrupted by one person I was trying to avoid.

"Hey there Rach, how are you enjoying the party?" He drapes his arm over her shoulder with a smirk on his face. His shirt hangs loosely around his boyish frame and every hair on his head is out of place, like usual.

She giggles, "It's great, although now it's even better with you here."

"Always so sweet and charming, now who's this beautiful creature?" he motions towards me. He flashes me a flirtatious grin, scanning me up and down. Harassment, I say! Harassment! I'm being horribly violated!

I give him a forceful shove in disgust, "Don't recognize me, Potter? Let me kick your arse in quidditch and see if you recognize me then."

"Surely I would remember someone so gorgeous," he really has the nerve to flirt with me like he doesn't know me.

Rachel chimes in looking a little envious, "Don't you remember Kalel? From Hogwarts? The one who always annoys you?" His face changes from a confused expression and then, like a switch, to an expression of recognition and shock.

"What the hell? Zabini? What happened to you?" I break into hysterics; the expression on his face- it just looks so ridiculous. What an idiot.

"Honestly, Potter, I can't have changed that much in a month. That was the most gross thing I've ever gone through!" I exclaim, doubling over with laughter.

"That was the most gross thing I've ever done in my entire life! I can't believe I hit on you!" he joins in, laughing while covering his face in shame. Rachel just stands off to the side awkwardly.

"I think the quidditch game is starting soon. I'll be cheering for you James," she smiles flirtatiously, trying to put the attention back on her. That poor girl, caught up in Potter's charms.

"Thanks Rach, I'll make sure I score one just for you," he winks in her direction and then turns towards me. "You ready to lose, Zabini?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter, because when I win you'll be bowing down to me," I look around. "Where is this quidditch field anyway?" It's not like they don't have to room for it; I mean their yard is _huge_.

"We have to hide it in the forest with charms so muggles can't see it." Oh. So that's what the mini-forest what hiding. I wish I could have me one of those.

A boy with green eyes like Harry's and the same messy black hair jumps onto my back from behind. I jump up and in the process fall backwards, crushing him.

"I call dibs on Kalel being on my team!"

"Sure, I'll be on your team, Al. Thanks for asking me," I say sarcastically, cleaning myself off from Al's sneak attack.

"You see, Kal, I don't _need _to ask because I know you can't help but say yes to me," I laugh at his smug expression.

Harry spoke up, "Alright guys we should split this up evenly…George, Angelina, Freddie, Al, Kalel, Rose, Lily, on one team. James, Ginny, Ron, Roxy, Hugo, Louis and I, on the other."

_And they're off!_

* * *

><p>It was like one second we were playing and the next I saw flashes of black and heard the faint calls of my name. I was falling and for the first time in a long time, I felt pure fear. Not feeling scared or nervous but, fear for my life. I think I was screaming but it was hard to tell because I could only hear the sound of my own breathing and my heart pounding out of my chest. I was floating in and out of consciousness as I felt something warm wrap around me. I buried my face into its warmth and its comforting scent of fresh laundry while I completely blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Al, what were you thinking? You're lucky that she wasn't seriously hurt or you'd be in huge trouble, young man. You should've watched where you were going!" a voice says sternly.<p>

"Mum, it was an accident. I really am sorry!" says the other.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I heard a light knock on the door and the hinges creak.

"Will she be alright?" a new voice says.

"Yes, she just passed out because of the shock. Thank Merlin."

"That poor girl, I'll send her some stuff from the shop so she can get Al back."

"Hey!"

"Although I must say it was a great catch, Al. Epic," I heard the clap of a high-five. "I really ought to go, Gin. It was a great party by the way."

"Thanks George, have a good night. Say good-bye to Ange, Roxy, and Fred for me?"

"'Course," the door creaked again as my eyes started to open and I fully regained consciousness.

"Mum, I think she's waking up." I felt a warm hand rest on my forehead. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I groan. A sharp pain comes to my head while I trying to get up.

"It's alright, just lie down for now. Here take this," Ginny's motherly and soothing voice said, handing me a blue potion. "It'll make you feel better and I've also called your dad to call your Gran that you're staying late."

"Thanks," my vision cleared up and the pain went away instantly. "I hope I wasn't intruding or anything."

"No, of course not! It was our fault, Al accidentally flew right into you while catching the snitch. You fell off your broom and luckily James caught you in time, otherwise you would've been seriously injured," Ginny explained. Potter caught me? I'd think he'd let me break something to sabotage me.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Kal. I didn't mean to!" Al chimed.

"It's alright, Al. I'm okay. I really should head home though, it's late."

A part of me wanted to bolt out there in embarrassment of being saved by Potter and another part of me wants to thank him. Taking into consideration that I might not be standing up right now if it hadn't been for him, I decide to thank him. Damn you, logic.

"Do you know where I can find James?"

"He's outside by the pitch," Ginny gives me a knowing smile and I give her a confused look as I exit the room.

It was a clear night; the stars shimmered and the moon shone brightly. The wind has picked up since the match and their backyard seemed so much bigger with all the people emptied out. I pulled my thin cardigan tighter around myself for warmth. I approached the pitch to find him on his broom shooting hoops. I felt the urge to join him and grabbed a broom.

Flying was my favourite thing in the world other than pizza (Muggles are so cool). The feeling of complete freedom while gliding through the air and feeling it surround you, consume you, is the best feeling; it's one of the reasons I love quidditch so much.

"Back on the broom so soon? I really hoped the fall scared you enough so you'd never play quidditch again," I hover beside him and follow his gaze out into the ocean. His dark hair still looks the same even with the wind blowing through it.

"Poor you. You're just too scared to face me so you resort to making me forfeit. In case you hadn't noticed we still won, so ha!" he chuckles softly at my childish remark.

After a moment of silence and watching the waves come back to shore I say, "Thanks, by the way."

"Sorry? I didn't hear you," he smirks, his eyes meeting my dark brown ones as he cups his hand around his ear mockingly.

"Oh come on, you know saying it once was hard enough," I pout and cross my arms like a child whose mum won't buy them a lollipop from the candy store.

"I know, but I didn't get a chance to really savour such rare words," The amount of nerve that boy has and such arrogance too. How did Ginny and Harry create _such _a prick? Perhaps he's adopted. That would make everything make sense.

I felt chills go down my spine while looking into his hazel eyes sincerely, "Thanks for catching me. I would have been in deep shit if you hadn't." Where did those chills come from? Probably the cold. Definitely the cold. No doubt…

"You're welcome. Now was that so hard?"

"I think I might have to wash my mouth with soap now," he laughs, looking back at the sea.

"I think we should have a truce," I give him a look of surprise and stare directly into his eyes to see if he's telling the truth.

"Are you being a git, or are you for real?" I ask suspiciously. This would be exactly like him to pull a prank like this on me. I never know when he's actually serious because he's joking all the time.

"I figured we spent six years of bickering and we'll be seeing a lot of each other, it's a small town you know. And also you can help me score a date with Rachel," he added with a grin. He can never be serious for more than 30 seconds. It's science.

"I don't think you'll have much of a problem there," I mumble.

_He does have a point and plus you don't have very many people to hang out with around here anyway. I know you still hold a grudge to what happened in the past but it's about high time to let it go. What good will come from fighting all the time You'd never admit it but you do enjoy his company, even if you do bicker, and he is a good quidditch player. _

Fine. Thinking he's a good quidditch player may be pushing it a bit, but everything you're saying is true. Why do you always have to be right, logic?

Come to think of it, do I really _hate _Potter? Sure, we constantly disagree and banter most of the time, but I don't think I hate the guy. Even if he has said and done some terrible things to me during our time at Hogwarts. Sometimes I enjoy our little prank wars; although I'll always deny I thought that.

"Alright, I agree to this truce," I say firmly, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Are you Flooing?" he asks, as we both fly our brooms back down to the ground and dismount them.

"I think I can handle walking past six houses," I state. As I reach the ground I begin to feel cool air wisp around me and shiver. I rub my hands along my arms to regain warmth in them.

"Let me quickly grab you a sweater to borrow," he says. Is Potter being a gentleman? I thought I'd never see the day when Potter is chivalrous.

"Potter, honestly, it's like a two second walk," I say but he's already inside. I sigh, some things never change and Potter is one of them. He never listens.

"Here," he says seconds later, handing me a jumper with a letter J on it. It's about my size. "It's one of my old sweaters Gran knitted for us. She makes them every Christmas." I shrug the sweater on- it smells nice, like fresh laundry.

"Thanks, tell your family good night for me, will you?" he nods in reply. I begin to walk down the street when I hear his voice calling me again.

"You may have won this match Zabini, but we'll own the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match this year!"

"In your dreams, Potter!" I arrive home minutes later going over the today's events, wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. August 18-20

_**Hello Readers! I should be posting the last few chapters within the next week or so, depending on how much I work on my other fic. My disclaimer for this fic and future fics are on my profile, and links to the images of the characters are there too. Feel free to leave criticism or bring up any mistakes I made. I was also wondering if the chapters are too long? I can split them up if they are.**_

_**GeekAttack**_

**_[edited]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday August 18<strong>

I fell asleep reading Ginny's most recent article last night. I also considered phoning Elle although this-whatever this is with Potter, is not a phone conversation. It's definitely in the face-to-face category when it comes to conversations.

"Kalel, get up. It's almost noon. I'm opening the curtains." The bright light shone onto my face, blinding me. I pulled the covers over my head to shield myself.

"My eyes, Gran! My eyes!" I hissed like a vampire for dramatic flare.

"That boy James dropped by a little while ago with a note, if you would like to read it," I stretch my hand out of my cover cocoon to receive the letter. "But only after you get out of bed," I groan and drag myself out of my nest and head downstairs.

_Zabini,_

_We're going to the beach. Rach is coming along too. Meet at my house at 2 o'clock. _

_James_

I can't believe him! He just assumes that I'll go. Doesn't even bother to ask. Maybe I shouldn't go just to spite him. Bu then again, I have nothing else to do than reread old books and articles or watch soap operas with Gran. I sigh, falling backwards onto my cover cocoon. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the Potter's a few minutes late. Ha! Take that Potter! You can make me go, but I don't have to be on time!<p>

"Zabini! There you are. I see you've _dressed_ for the occasion," I glance down at my t-shirt and shorts and then eye his swim-trunks-only attire. Who knew Potter stored such nice torso area under his all his prat-ness? Ugh, no. No thinking about Potter's abdominals, stupid hormones. Must you be so crude?

I roll my eyes, "Where's Rachel?" I look around him and into the house for the redhead.

"In here! One second let me grab my bag and we'll go," I hear her voice call from the kitchen.

"Hey Kal," I step in to run into mini-Ginny rushing down the steps with broom in hand.

"Hey Lily, not heading down to the beach?"

She shrugs and replies, "No, We're just going to play some quidditch. Al is practicing his Seeking. I don't see why though, he's been on the Slytherin team for the past 4 years; he's bound to be on it again." It's true; Slytherin has been harder to beat ever since Al got onto the team. I'd never admit it, so don't expect me to ever say that.

"That sounds fun. Hopefully if we have time we can join you. Well, at least I know Potter and I can," I see a petite redhead pop into the room with her large bag, wearing red bikini top and shorts.

"Alright, let's go!" Rachel struts out the door with Potter in hand as I hang around to say bye to Lily.

I must say that the walk to the beach was probably the most awkward thing I've ever encountered in my 16-year-old life. So much that I think I've become the definition of the third wheel. Between them walking a fair distance behind me and creating very audible flirting and giggling-I just don't think I can take any more of this. It's decided. I'm staying in my room until school starts; perhaps I can build a mini-fridge in there…

A loud, girlish giggle comes from behind me, "James, stop being so charming! I can barely put a sentence together!"

"I can't help it, I was born this way," I hear his footsteps grow closer to me. "Zabini, Rachel invited some of her friends to meet us at the beach." Great, so I won't be a third wheel for long after all. The awkwardness will most likely stick around though. Pity.

I'm the first one to reach the beach and I'm hit with the sight of a surprisingly large amount of people. Where did all these people come from? Here was I thinking that this was a quaint little town. Music is pounding from the cars, the beach is packed with people to the nines, and long line-ups appear next to ice-cream stands. Rachel and Potter have caught up to me by now and we're all met with the classic smell of the beach: the ocean, sunscreen, and dried up ice-cream. Delish.

Two guys and one girl, that did not look familiar at all to me, turned around to give Rachel a quick hug and greet us. The short, wispy blonde haired girl and Rachel begin chatting privately totally ignoring our exsistance. Rude.

"So you guys are the newbies around here, right? I'm Liz's friend Dashel," the lanky brown-haired boy stuck out his hand. He seems friendly. I think I'll be able to hold a non-awkward conversation with him.

The stocky auburn-haired boy smiled warmly, "I'm Oliver." He shook our hands and as I opened my mouth to introduce myself, Potter just had to interrupt me. As expected.

He runs his hand through his messy bird's nest of hair, "I'm James and this is Zabini. She's the real newbie." He smirks triumphantly at me, while I give him by best death stare.

Oliver tilts his head in confusion while I explain, "I'm Kalel, and Zabini's my last name. Potter here just likes to take the mickey out of me." The smile from my face falls when I glance over at Potter, unimpressed.

Dashel laughs, "Pretty name. Over there is Jules but as you can see they're doing their own thing. We might as well go ahead and find a place to put our stuff. They may take awhile."

The rest of the day was pretty fun actually; we played a muggle game of trolleyball (I think that's what they called it), we swam (Potter just had to push me into the water…), and ate ice cream. I talked to Oliver and Dashel the whole time, mostly because they're pretty cool lads. Also because Jules was on her phone the entire time and Rachel and Potter are probably off snogging. I will never understand people who like snogging the biggest gits on the planet. Why?

"You guys go to Hogwarts together, huh?" Dashel leans back onto the sand as we all watch the sun go down together. The colours of the sky meld perfectly together with warm yellows, oranges, and pinks as the blue fades away.

"Yeah, we have a few classes together because we're not in the same house. It's a good thing because I don't think I can handle this prat 24/7," I joke, even though I really do mean it. He's still an annoying prat.

Looking back it probably was a good thing that we didn't have many classes together because they usually ended up with someone getting detention or going to the Hospital Wing. Just because we have a truce doesn't mean we have to stop playing pranks, right?

"What about you guys?"

"Dashel went to Durmstrang, but I'm a squib," Oliver admits looking a bit uneasy.

I don't exactly know what to say; 'I'm sorry about that,' 'Aw, that's too bad,' 'Sorry that we're magical and you're not?' each reply gets worse and worse. I have no problem with squibs, unfortunately a lot of people do. Be loud and proud to be a squib, take those people who think they're superior to squibs and make them realize that we're all equal. Thankfully Dashel speaks up.

He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Olly, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you're a kickass person magical or not. And let's face it, you still have better pick up lines than I do!" Dashel laughs and Oliver joins in. I smile and shake my head. To think for one second they could actually be serious.

"It's getting late, I should be heading back," I yawn, brushing the sand off my clothes as get up and begin to gather my stuff.

"Yeah, me too. My folks don't want me out too late. Do need a ride home?" Dashel offers. I look over to Potter and Rachel; they seem to be eating each other's faces off and I seem to be scarred forever.

"Sure," I turn to Oliver, handing the note that I scribbled down quickly for Potter:

_Potter,_

_Next time you say we're going to the beach, I'd very much appreciate not being the third wheel on the way there. Quidditch Wednesday? Bring Oliver and Dashel with you if they can make it. _

_K.Z._

_P.S. Don't forget to use protection!_

"Can you give this to Potter after they finish eating their faces off?" I ask. Oliver laughs and nods. We give each other a quick hug, and Dashel and I head towards his car.

We arrive at my house a few minutes later whilst having a very interesting conversation about muggle technology.

"We should hang out sometime," he says, stopping in front of my house.

"Totally. Do you have a telephone? I don't have an owl," I say sheepishly while I get out of the car. Gran doesn't use owl post and my parents didn't want to buy me an owl because they thought I would always forget to feed it. Which is probably true. At least they still trust me with the family owl, but Kermit is currently staying a home.

"My mum's a muggle," he says and I hand him a piece of paper with my number on it. He better know how to play quidditch or at the very least like quidditch otherwise I'd be very disappointed. I've taken quite a liking to Dash.

"Just give me a call when you and/or Oliver are free," I wave goodbye as his car disappears down the street. I jiggle the key into the lock and hear the sound of the rusty hinges screech while attempting to come in quietly. A soap opera is loudly playing on the T.V. and I see Gran lounging on the sofa in front of it.

"How was your day?" she asks, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. I sense that she was watching Dashel drop me off outside, and I can tell from her expression that she's assuming things.

"I think I just made some new _friends_," I say casually, trying to wipe that knowing smile she was giving me off her face. It didn't work.

"Oh, that's nice," she says stifling back a giggle as I run upstairs to escape her judgement.

I collapse on the soft bed, my eyes closing gently. I bury my head into the closest piece of fabric I could find and fell asleep to the soothing scent of fresh laundry. I'd never admit it, but little did I know I fell asleep with Potter's old sweater in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday August 20<strong>

My eyes fluttered open before making the decision to exercise today. A quidditch player must stay in shape even during off-season. I try and find my running clothes and head down to the beach for a morning run. Sometimes I find it good to run once in a while to clear my head, but today, it did not help clear my head of anything.

Ever since I finished my O.W.L.'s I've been thinking about what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I think I want to pursue my quidditch career. I can't see myself doing anything else. My family is trying to convince me otherwise; they want me to work for the Ministry or be a Healer. I just not sure what I want anymore, or if it that even matters. If there was one thing that I _was_ sure about, it was that I can't avoid this decision forever. I have no more time to put it off.

I reach the beach and decide to take a break. As I jog over the water I see a familiar face with black messy hair sitting on the sand.

"Did Rachel find someone less prat-ish to snog?" I tease, my bum hitting the soft, beige sand. I look at him and he looks so serene, like all his troubles are gone. I wish I could feel like that.

"No, she just couldn't handle my amazing snogging skills for such a long period of time," he smirks. Gross. Like he even has any snogging skills.

I snort and roll my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, as a matter of fact. I came by your house a little while ago and your Gran told me you went out on a run," he shrugged, "I figured you'd pass by here."

"Did you just figure I would or you went on your broom and followed me from above?" Yeah right, just figured I would stop by the beach. He seems to forget I've known him for 6 years.

He grins, "You know me too well. I got your note a few days ago. You were only the third wheel until Dashel, Oliver, and Jules came- so it wasn't that long! And I came by to tell you that we're playing quidditch, if you want to join."

I glance down at my attire and raise an eyebrow, "You realize that I'm sweaty, in a sports bra and gym shorts, and you want me to come over right now."

The wave of realization hits him and he lightly blushes, "I doubt anyone will notice the difference," I shove him, trying to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. "I've got my broom, so I'll just drop you off and come by when you're done."

I nod and something comes to mind, "How exactly do you plan to fly in plain sight?"

"Invisibility cloak," he says casually. An invisibility cloak! Does he know how rare those are? I bet he probably inherited it or most likely stole it. Wait. So that's how he got away with all those pranks. Oh, but that's just cheating.

Potter cast the invisibility cloak over us and headed back to Gran's house. I held onto him realizing why most brooms are for one person only. Do not try this at home, kids. I felt the outline of his muscles through his shirt- Is that a juice stain? Typical, Potter -as I clung lightly onto his waist. I can only imagine what he looks like at Gryffindor quidditch practices. I sighed.

Don't get the wrong message though; I'm _not_ attracted to him. Pfft. Can't a girl appreciate a guy's quidditch body? I take a moment to observe Potter thoroughly; warm hazel eyes, messy raven hair, a sprinkle of freckles on his face, a friendly smile, tall- I can certainly see why people are attracted to him. I smile at the thought.

We flew in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company (and muscles), as we approached my door.

"See you in a bit then," I say, unlocking the door. "And change your shirt! How do you expect Rachel to like you with stains on your clothes?" I hear his laughter following me through the door.

In exactly a bit, I'm squeaky clean, pulling on jean shorts and my sister's old Harpies t-shirt, with a broomstick in hand. Luckily Gran's house is hooked up to the Floo Network to save me the trouble of all the muggles eyeing my broomstick.

"There's our star quidditch player," a voice greets me. A pair of bright green eyes met mine as I brushed the soot off my clothes.

I laugh, "How are you, Al? I heard from Lily that you're working on your Seeker skills; next thing you know I'll be the one calling you the star quidditch player."

I hear Potter's footsteps thundering down the stairs, "I thought that was my title!" he exclaims and he messes Albus' hair up.

"Hey! You already have a title: 'Best Hogwarts Chaser' and then in fine print 'After Kalel Zabini'," Al snickers.

"Aw, Al, you really know the way to win a girl's heart," I mock, and the rolling my eyes as the boys shove each other repeatedly.

"Oi, stop it!" an angered Ginny storms into the room. "Can't I have one day without having to nag you two to stop fighting?" her face lights up as she sees that I've arrived. "Kalel," she pulls me in for a hug, "Great to see you! Feeling better from last match I hope? Nice shirt," she winked.

"Thanks, I'm feel a lot bet-" Do I even have to say who interrupted me? I'd think you'd know by now.

"Yeah! Mum! Just going to show Kalel my room, okay?" he says so fast that I could barely make out what he was saying. The next thing I knew I was being pulled up the stairs, jammed into a room, and hearing the door slam behind me.

"What the bloody hell was that, James?" I rest my hands on my hips looking at him expectantly. The expression on his face looked like a weird mix between shock and relief.

"Sorry-wait, you just called me James!" he smirks. Did I? When did that happen? I was probably caught up in the moment that it slipped out.

"It is your name isn't it? Anyways it's not the point," he gives me a smug look and I break eye contact uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sorry, Mum is trying to make me admit I have a girlfriend so she can have something to gossip about. When she saw you she just had the same look on her face as she had when she was about to ask me about a girl. Bottom line is, she was about to either 1. ask you who was my girlfriend or 2. even worse, ask if _you_ were my girlfriend," he looked quite flustered from all his rambling. I observed that he chronically runs his hand through his hair when he's nervous. It's quite amusing.

I try and hold my laughter in, but I couldn't take it anymore. I began to laugh hysterically. Let me get this straight: he dragged me upstairs and shoved me in a room because he was scared of his mother asking about his ickle girlfriend? Some big, tough, quidditch player, he is.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! She can be deadly scary when she wants to, that's what Uncle Ron said," he squirmed on his bed while I tried to calm my self down. I sighed and sat on the chair by his desk. On his walls are his friends and family waving at the camera and quidditch players zooming from the poster to poster.

Once I refrained from laughing, I turned around to face Potter. "Why don't you just tell her that your girlfriend is Rachel?"

"She can't be my girlfriend if we never went on any dates or anything…" he eyes shifted around the room awkwardly.

"Does ickle Jamesie need some girl advice?" I tease. When he doesn't reply, I decide to give him some sincere advice, "Look, Potter, she already thinks you're perfect and plus your family has that thing for redheads right? Just ask her out, and no doubt she'll say yes," I give him a look of disgust as I recall this memory: "And besides, you've snogged already."

"Yeah," he lifts his head. "Yeah!" he says more confidently, "You're right. I can do this." That weird feeling comes back again as he struts out the door. I still can't seem to figure out what it is.

We head down the quidditch pitch and Rachel and Dashel arrive a few moments later.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you, privately, for a second?" I hear Potter ask while Dashel and I mounted our brooms.

"So, which position do you play, Dash?" I ask with a quaffle in hand resisting the urge to watch them walk away.

"I don't play as often anymore, but usually Keeper. Sometimes Beater," he says, hovering beside me.

"Perfect, because I play Chaser," I reply with a wicked smile on my face. He has no idea what he's in for.

We play for 20 minutes or so and it's already 100-30 for me. Rachel and Potter come back with her lip-gloss smudged a bit and his hair tousled.

"Oi! You lot ready to play?" I call down, resisting the urge to throw up a little.

"Oh, Rachel doesn't play so she's just going to watch," Potter says.

"It's alright, I'll be cheering for you Jamesie," she says, blowing him a kiss. Barf.

We continued to play with Rachel's high-pitched squeal each time 'Jamesie' scored. Honestly it got quite annoying; I think Dash got tired of it too as we glanced back at each other and cringed. It was 8:30 when Rachel had to go home.

"I'll walk her out, you guys can keep playing if you want to," Dash and I exchanged looks and nodded as they walked back inside hand-in-hand. Watching them walk away, I felt something burning inside of me; I'm not entirely sure what it was. Happiness? Anger? _Jealousy?_ Pfft. Yeah right.

Once they were out of earshot Dash said, "Rach is my friend but I don't think I'll ever be able to watch another quidditch game again without her squealing haunting me."

I nodded in agreement, "It's not like Potter's ego needs any more enlarging."

"What's up with the hand holding? Did he just ask her out?" I nodded again tossing him the quaffle. We played a few more matches before I couldn't hold up my arms any longer.

"Geez, Kalel, you really kicked my arse! How did you get so good?" he exclaimed hitting the soft grass in exhaustion.

"I don't know, my mum loved watching matches so she'd bring me along when I was younger. I was obsessing over it ever since. I still remember getting my first broom, just falling in love with flying. I practiced all the time, sometimes my mom had to drag me back inside for meals," I explained, fiddling with a piece of grass.

Dashel was about to say something until I hit him with the quaffle. I'm not exactly sure why I did it. It's mostly likely because I was too tired to carry a conversation.

"Hey!"

I ran towards the house before he caught me and spun me around. I laughed as he stopped spinning me and slowly put me back onto the ground.

I found myself getting lost in his eyes; I never noticed the small flecks of orange in his blue eyes. He began to lean down slightly; his hand lightly touched my cheek while our lips brushed together. He hesitated at first and then he pressed his lips against mine more firmly. The kiss was slow and sweet, but it felt wrong. Not the 'I feel like I'm kissing my brother' wrong but the 'Casually kissing your friend that you just friend-zoned' wrong.

I wasn't very attracted to Dashel, to be completely honest. I mean he is attractive and could easily get a girlfriend or boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure neither one of us wanted this. I allowed it anyway; I'm not going to deny that it was enjoyable.

He pulled away as we looked at each other faces of obvious shock and broke out laughing. At least he doesn't feel awkward about it.

"Nothing?" he managed to fit in between his outbursts of laughter.

"Nothing," I assured him.

"Well, now we both know that this," he gestured at the space between us, "Will never happen. Friends?"

I laugh, "Friends." In a weird way, I'm actually kind of glad we sorted this out.

Dash decided to walk home because unlike me he didn't have a broom to lug around. We said our goodbyes and I headed into the Potter's house. I heard Ginny and James' voices coming from the living room. I didn't really want to intrude (especially at such a late hour) so I decided to wait until their conversation was over.

"So, you're going out with Rachel now? You know, I always thought that you and Kalel would be great together," I heard Ginny say.

"Mum," Potter sighed, "We're just friends. Rachel is a really sweet girl."

"Okay, I'm just saying that you and Kalel have a lot in common. I quite like her."

"Mum, can we end this conversation, _now_?" he pleads. I look at the clock. Crap, Gran's going to be so mad at me. I close the door loud enough for them to hear, and walk into the living room.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I use the Floo to get home?" I ask politely, ignoring the fact that I felt like I walked into an extremely awkward air. I glance over to James who looks exhausted and flustered.

"No problem, I'm just going to head upstairs. Good night Kalel!" Ginny picks up her drink and slips out of the room almost too quickly. Leaving Potter and I alone.

After a few minutes of silence because I'm expecting to be debriefed on what happened with Rachel, I break the silence and say, "It's clear to me that you do not wish to speak about what happened with Rachel. Fine. That's cool. I respect that," I grab a handful of Floo powder. It's not like I care anyway…

"Do you fancy Dashel?" he blurt out, sounding as if he didn't want to ask that in the first place. I noticed him starting to squirm under my stare. Why would Potter ask me something like _that_? Why would it matter to him? It's not like we're friends, are we? Wait-did he just call me Kalel?

"Did you just call me Kalel, Potter?" I mimicking his signature smirk, noticing him easing up a bit.

"It's your name isn't it," he says in a high-pitched voice, mocking me. "Just answer the question," he urges.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. We'll see," I wink, disappearing into the fireplace. I don't have to answer him; it's a free country. Besides, I need to get him back on all those pranks he got away with and messing with him will be the perfect thing. All I have to do is get Dashel involved.

And my plan will be complete! [Insert maniacal laugh here]


	3. August 22

_**The disclaimer is on my profile, images of the characters are available upon request, and feel free to leave criticism. I think that's all I need to say. There's only about 2 chapters left of this fic, so enjoy!**_

_**GeekAttack**_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday August 22<strong>

The sound of the bloody telephone woke me up this morning. It rarely rings, but when it does…

"Hello?" I grumble. Who the heck calls at 10:30 in the morning? Okay, maybe I'm over-reacting by a lot. My sleep is extremely precious!

"Hey Kal! It's me, Dash, you free tonight?" he says cheerfully. Who can be so cheerful in the morning? I envy you.

"Yes, what's up? Keep in mind that I refuse to do anything horribly illegal or stupid," I say thinking about all those kids who smoke and do drugs. I sincerely do not wish to become one of them.

"Of course not, who do you take me for, some kind of badass? Although there is a party down at the beach tonight that my brother is hosting, if you want to come? Hopefully my desperateness for intelligent company will convince you to agree?"

I laugh, "I'm coming for your sake. I take pity on the poor souls who have to hang out with air heads." Images of James and Rachel come to mind. No! Go away, you are forever banished from my head!

"Thank Merlin! I'll pick you up around seven. It's not anything formal so wear whatever. My mum needs help putting away the groceries, so I'll see you then," he sighs of relief.

"Okay, bye!" I shake my head as I smile silently to myself. Oh Dash, you're only making it easier for me to mess with Potter!

I hear something repeatedly tap on my window. Oh come on, first the telephone and now this?

_Kalel_,

_Yes I'm calling you Kalel. I figured that since we're friends that we should call each other by our first names. Here, try mine out: J-A-M-E-S. James._

_I'm going to the party on the beach with Rachel tonight. Are you going? See? I asked this time._

_James_

_P.S. I know you don't have an owl so send your reply back with this one._

I laughed, stroking his owl lightly while getting some stale treats from my suitcase. I quickly jotted down a response.

_Potter,__James,_

_I suppose I can get used to our first name basis. I'm actually surprised you spelled my name right, I applaud you sir. To address the party: I am indeed going because Dashel cordially invited me this morning ever so gentlemanly._

_Really, __Potter__ James, you ask Rachel out and you take her to a beach party? Very private and romantic. You really know how to woo the ladies._

_Kalel_

"Can you take this back to Pot-James for me?" the grey owl cooed in reply. "Thanks," I say, still wondering why I'm friends with these idiots.

Soon enough the clock struck 6:45 and I still haven't changed out of my PJs. They're just SO COMFY! Also because my room looks like a clothes explosion. I realize that I haven't called Elle in a few days, so I ring her up.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been young lady? How could you leave me for four days without any report?" her voice rings in my ear. Yup, that's her.

"Sorry!" I tell her everything that happened since the barbeque, and whilst doing that…well…the thing about James slipped out.

"It's not that big of a deal. I think it's great that you're making peace with enemies," Elle explains.

"So you're not angry? No accusations of utter betrayal? No angry mob?" I say surprised and shocked.

"Kal, you seem to forget I'm not you. I don't freak out at everything little thing that changes," she laughs.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for yelling at the cashier at McDonalds because they changed their happy meal boxes to a creepy, pedophilic, looking one?" I say in mock anger.

The sound of her sighing crackles over the phone, "What am I going to do with you? Anyway, back to this party you have to get to. What are you wearing?"

"Um…"I glance at all the clothes piled on the bed. If you can't tell already I don't go to many parties, hence my lack of knowledge of what to wear. Luckily I have my best friend/part-time stylist to rescue me!

"I see," I love how she gets me. "It's at the beach right?" I hum in agreement, "Okay, wear your green one piece…under your Weird Sisters t-shirt and light jean cut offs." I quickly dive into the pile of clothes to retrieve each piece of clothing.

"I love you Elle," I sing.

"I know you do, you'd be lost without me. Bye chica!" I can hear her smiling over the phone.

"I don't know what I would do without you, probably wandering around the woods naked somewhere…" I shiver at the thought as I hang up the phone to get ready. I put a bit of eyeliner on because I figured, what the hell? Why can't I look pretty?

At 7 o'clock exactly (What a punctual lad!), I hear a knock on the door and Gran answers it.

I put some mascara on my lashes while listening in on Gran and Dash's conversation. Ah, The art of multi-tasking.

"So, Dashel, is it?" Grans asks firmly. I think she's starting her intimidation ritual. It's something she used when she was an Auror, I guess she's missing old days when she protected the wizarding community from evil. Except this time she'd protecting me from stupid jerk faces.

Dash says uneasily, "Yes, miss."

"And you're going to a party?" he makes a sound of agreement. "Alright, let me ask you this, _Dashel_: What exactly are your intentions towards my grand daughter?" At this point, I take pity on Dash and head downstairs.

I glance over to Gran who has a stern look on her face and to Dashel who looks as if he's going to shit himself.

"Gran, go easy on the poor boy. We're just friends going to a party. I'm sure Dash will be very gentlemanly and have me home before 11," I say, grabbing my bag and dragging Dash out the door.

"Bye Gran!" she shoots me an annoyed look before rolling her eyes and smiling.

"She better be home before 11, Mister!" she calls as we get onto his old Firebolt. Dash cast an invisibility charm over us (He's of age. that's right, I'm with an older man! Scandalous) and we head towards the beach.

"You look stunning, by the way," Dash says trying to speak over the loud winds.

My heart melts at the sound of such a nice complement. It's a rare thing for me. The comment was also a trigger. I frown a bit, recalling some memories I tried so hard to forget.

_It was no secret that my sister, Priya, and I didn't exactly 'get along'. Being 10 months apart, we were practically bound to have arguments. I was the youngest in the family, and there's no doubt I was treated like it. _

_To put it plainly, my sister was better than me in many ways. Prettier, smarter, sociable; she was the ideal child per se. Everyone thought she was an angel and for a while did I. She was my idol when I was younger, I wanted to be just like her. Of course being young and influential, I copied her every move. I wore her hand-me-down clothes, did my hair the same way-braids with ribbons, I read the books she read-most times more, the whole shebang. _

_Although I never got praised-Priya had, from our parents or relatives. However the times I did…let's just say I saw her for who she truly was. A monster. Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but at the time that is what she was to me._

_Usually she'd lock me in a closet after dinner one night, knowing full well I was afraid of the dark, until I promised not to out shine her again. To promise to dumb myself down, not to purposely try and look pretty. I had tried to rebel against her because I had enough, although it had only made it worse. _

_Priya took me into the bathroom we shared, sat me on a stool, and walked around me. As if she was a vulture circling her prey. There, she planted thoughts into my head: she pointed out every flaw in my appearance, telling me that our parents didn't love me as much, and how I could never live up to her. _

_It was in that moment that her words began to sink in. At the time I was 9 years old; I was mature for my age. So obviously despite what she said I still believed my parents loved me and that they truly cared for me, that's not to say that I began to doubt myself. I grew comfortable with thought that I couldn't be as perfect as my sister, though I needed something for my parents to be proud at me for. That was when I began to realize my true love for quidditch._

_The next year Priya went to Hogwarts and it was my first time without her there. I took that time wandering around our manor's grounds educating myself to my full extent, for I couldn't do that when my sister was around. I spent the remainder of that time developing my quidditch skills, I've gotten quite good. It was the only place that I could shine without being overshadowed by Priya._

_That's so to say until, I went to Hogwarts and met James Potter. Ever since first yea,r during flying lessons, when I showed him up. (Not on purpose, I promise. Okay maybe a little bit.) He began to verbally attack me. He practically was replaying the words my sister had said to me. We'd banter and argue, not letting him notice the words stung until I got back to the dorm._

_It's not as if I hadn't been pushed around enough._

_With my sister on my back, along with her friends, because she got into Hufflepuff (The house in which she prominently did not want to get into.) and I got into Ravenclaw (The house in which my mother got into). She was just jealous, yet again. Luckily I didn't see much of her and spent most of my time with my friends, Elle._

_Anyway, things settled down a bit with my sister but I can't say it got better and that I forgave and have forgotten about it. She still is the reason why I struggle with insecurity; most times I cover it up with humour although it doesn't do me much good when I get terrors at night in the dorm._

_Elle found me one night in an abandoned bathroom after one of them, crying, hunched over a mirror similar to the one my sister made me sit in front of. She knew everything and would hold me while I sobbed; she'd tell me not to care, to have enough faith in myself to not let her win. She'd make me look into the mirror and she'd say, "What I see is an intelligent, kickass quidditch player, and her gorgeous best friend. And you know what, chica? We're stunning human beings." _

_Those words stayed with me. They reminded me what was worth seeing in life. Not all the anger I had bottled up for James or even for my sister. Or all the things I'll never be good as Priya in._

_Those words meant much more to me than Elle even knew, and they still do._

The memory vanishes as I snap out of my trance.

"Why, thank you, Dash," I genuinely mean it. "You really are going to be very gentlemanly tonight. You look quite _dash_ing yourself," I crack up.

He laughs, "Not the first time I've heard that one although I admire the subtlety. I almost didn't catch it."

"So, tell me about this brother of yours. Just enough so I'm not walking in there completely blind," I say changing the subject, storing the memories of my sister to the back of my mind once again.

A few minutes later we arrive at the beach to loud music and immense amounts of butter beer being consumed. I'm assuming this is what a regular teenage party is like, right?

Dash grabs me by the hand so we don't lose each other in the sea of people as we spot James, Rachel, and Oliver by the drinks.

"Hey guys," I greet. I watch Oliver give a sigh of relief, the poor guy had to stay with these lovebirds all alone. I feel your pain. James and Rachel walk towards us with James' arm resting comfortably around Rachel's waist and I suddenly look away.

"Kalel! You look so much better with a bit of make-up on your face! If only there was something we could do about your clothes…" Rachel says the last part quiet enough for me to hear, scanning me with a little frown. I flinch a bit. Was that a backhanded remark? I inwardly shrug, nah, it's just the way she is. I guess.

I turn to look at James, only to see him staring at me intently. "You look great, Kal. Honestly, you don't even need the make-up." My lips curve into a little smile. Dash appears with two drinks in his hands.

"One butter beer for the lady," he bows dramatically, handing me my drink.

I curtsey in return and laugh, "Why, thank you kind sir! How ever shall I repay you?"

He takes my hand mockingly and places his lips lightly on top."Perhaps you can grace me with your exquisite dance moves. I hear your 'Macarena' is simply divine," Rachel stands there confused, Oliver is chuckling softly whilst sipping his drink, and James is just looking down at his shoes. Tough crowd.

"I would be delighted to," I say. As we headed closer towards the music I could hear Rachel murmuring 'I still don't get it' under her breath.

We danced for a bit and eventually got Oliver to join us too. I occasionally glanced over to where James was standing, only to see his hazel eyes staring back at me. My eyes pan over to where Rachel is: by James, pouting, and probably asking him to dance, even though he seems to be refusing. She shrugged and made her way over to where we were.

Noticing the annoyed look on her face, Dash asks, "What's up with James?"

"Not in the mood for dancing," she grumbled, secretly glancing at me. What is wrong with him? It's not like him not to join in on the fun. He's always the life of the party, however prat-ish he may be.

"I'm going to get some more butter beer," I say, walking towards James, seeing him still staring at me with a goofy smile on his face.

"What the heck James?" I say sternly with my hands on my hips as he hands me a butter beer. I take it reluctantly, but not changing my glare.

"What? I just thought you might've gotten thirsty while dancing. A simple thank you would suffice," he says stubbornly, keeping the grin on his face.

"You know what I mean. Rachel must feel so neglected right now, what's the matter with you?" I catch him staring at me again, "And stop looking at me like that."

He laughs, "Don't I have the right to look at beautiful people? It's a free country." He just has to avoid my question. Must he insist on being so stubborn all the-? Wait; did he just call me beautiful? I blush a bit at the thought of it. No, it's probably the butter beer going to my head.

"Not what I'm trying to get at here, Potter," I roll my eyes.

"Going back to Potter again? Here I thought we were on a first name basis," I shove him. Roughly. "Okay, okay! Honestly, I'm not in the mood to dance. It's not like I'm obligated to do something because Rachel wants to," he crosses his arms across his chest. He has a point.

"Fine, your explanation is acceptable. I'm just saying not to ignore her, she doesn't deserve it," I say, wondering if I truly mean it. I guess no one really deserves to be ignored on a date.

He lifts an eyebrow curiously, "Since when were you guys friends?"

"We're not exactly…I'm just trying to save you the crap later," I explain glancing back at Dash and Oliver. Dash looks a bit flustered and pink to the face as Oliver says something in his ear. They would make such a cute couple.

"Oh, thanks," he runs his fingers through his hair like always does, watching Dash makes his way over to the drinks table. The pink from his face has yet to fade. They are so adorable!

"Kal, I should get you home before your Gran bites my head off," he chuckles. I imagine my Gran as a bulldog chewing at Dash's head and cringe. He's right.

"Okay," I say, turning to look at James. "Think about what I said, will you?" he nods in reply and tears his eyes away from mine.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," Dashel bows to me outstretching his arm for me to take.

"Thank you kind sir," I say walking away from the party, feeling James' stare following me.

There are two things that confused the hell out of me during the course of the party: 1. The fact I actually care about James and Rachel's relationship and 2. The fact that I heard James call me beautiful and I liked it.

Thing number one; I don't understand why I'm trying to indirectly help out Rachel by helping James. I'm not really friends with Rachel, she seems pretty nice I suppose, but I don't exactly appreciate those subtle backhanded comments even if she means them or not. It seems like ever since she and James started dating she's been giving me the cold shoulder.

And James, _James_! At first he had no problem flirting with Rachel at his barbeque. Then he get got all shy when he wanted to ask her out and came to me for advice, even though he didn't seem to had any problem talking to her before. So when I actually have something to say about their relationship he avoids the topic. Arrrggghhh! So. Much. Irony.

Thing number two; I'm not talking about it. It's probably my inebriated brain not thinking straight. That's all it was. Don't you dare go assuming things!

As I step out of my deep thought I notice that we're already up in the sky.

"You alright? You've been quiet for a while," Dash says concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure him. Worried that he might want furthermore discuss it, I decide to change the topic, "So you and Oliver looked awfully cozy on the dance floor," I waggled my eyebrows.

The top of his ears turn pink, "Did we? I didn't seem to notice…"

"Really? I would think that you'd notice him holding your hand?" I tease, smiling at him shaking his head and looking down, embarrassed.

"Remember when I kissed you?" I nod, a.k.a. one of the weirdest things I've done with you. "Yeah, well, I was trying to get my mind off him. I was trying to deny my feelings for him. That didn't exactly go as planned. I'm sorry, I basically used you," he says glancing back at me, still steering the broom.

"It's alright, don't feel guilty or anything. You guys are so adorable! You better invite me to your wedding," I exclaim, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughs, "Don't get your hopes up, we've decided to wait. I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out." That makes sense; I hope it'll work out. They're both logical and kind human beings, they'll get through it if it doesn't work out. But I'm sure it will and they're going to adopt many babies and take over the world with their cuteness.

"But don't think I don't know what's going on between you and James," he teases. Wait, what? James and I?

"What are you going on about, Dash?" I say confused until I put the pieces together. "He's dating Rachel," I spell out slowly and clearly for him like trying to explain how babies are made to a four-year-old.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he says sarcastically. "So tell me why he was staring at you all night more than he's paid attention to Rachel?" I can practically hear the smugness in his voice right now.

"That's not the point! We've only just become friends and I just don't think we'd ever be together. Besides it's not like we could be together if we liked each other in that way, which we don't," I say still trying to find an answer to his question.

Why _had_ he been staring at me all night instead of Rachel? Surely he was staring at something else, maybe my hair was a mess, or maybe my shirt was on backwards. I look down to double check. Okay, good. That would have been really embarrassing.

Suddenly I think back a few days when I eavesdropped on his and Ginny's conversation. _You know, I always thought that you and Kalel would be great together._ Would James and I be great together?

Ha! This is ridiculous! Why am I even thinking this? This is stupid.

"Alright, alright. No need to be so defensive," Dash teases. "I know Rachel is my friend, but I'm not blind. Just know I'm rooting for you," he adds more seriously.

"Thanks, I think…even though I have no idea what you're talking about."

We spend the rest of the ride home in comfortable silence, both dwelling in our own deep thoughts, knowing that they needed to be dealt withsoon.


	4. August 25

**_Hello Readers, today's chapter is going to be a short one due to issues splitting my fic. It was either I posted a really long one chapter or two shorter ones. So, I decided to post this short one earlier than I planned to. I hope you favourite, follow, review, and/or enjoy this chapter._**

**_GeekAttack_**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday August 25<strong>

_There I sat dressed in a hospital gown, in a little white room. How _clich_é. The room was small, tightly enclosed, with nothing but a chair and a table. No doors, no windows, no vents, no exits or entrances of any sort._

_I began to panic; I rapidly got up and started to bang on the walls, screaming for someone to get me out. Screaming for anyone to help me._

_Suddenly an older man who looked like the coach of the Holy-head Harpies began to yell at me._

_"Did you actually think you could get onto this team? You're just a child. You're not good enough and don't think for one second that if you promise to work harder that'll you'll make it. You know why? Because you'll never be good enough! Stop wasting your time, you pathetic chaser."_

_I felt tears flood my eyes as I said calmly, "I don't need you to tell me what I already know, but I do need you to help me get out."_

_At that exact moment, he vanished into thin air with my parents taking his place._

_"Mum! Dad! Thank Merlin! Quickly let's get out of here!" I say hugging my parents only to fall right through them, as if they were ghosts._

_"I told you, Kalel, you'd never make it as a professional quidditch player, let alone a successful one. If you had just listened to us and worked for the ministry, you wouldn't have been kicked out," my mother shook her head in disappointment._

_"Mum, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me," I sobbed into my hands._

_"You are not worth of holding the Zabini title. You don't belong here or anywhere. If only you were more like your sister, then I wouldn't have to strip you of your name," my father sent me an icy look._

_"Dad, Mum! Please! Let me come back home!" I yell, but they vanish away leaving behind their words of shame echoing in my mind._

_Very abruptly the room shifts and shrinks into a dark closet. Please. Not this. Not again._

_"I'm only giving you what you deserve, Elizabeth," a figure says opening the door a bit. Only one person calls me that cursed name._

_My sister stands at the door, her silky brown hair swishing around on her smooth olive skin, and the hazel-green eyes she inherited from my father I was so envious of, stare at me wickedly._

_I stay silent as she taunts me further, "Maybe this time you'll get it through your head that you will always be overshadowed by me and it's going to stay that way."_

_"I understand, now would you just let me out?" I say finally finding my voice. "You're just acting like a jealous, brat," I add under my breath._

_Priya's face flushes red with anger and eyes narrowing, "What did you say to me?" I begin to shiver in fear, that wasn't the smartest thing to do._

_"Jealous? Ha! Of what? You're not pretty, look at you! Who'd ever want you? Who would want a much too skinny child with a face that looks like it was dropped at birth, whose an airheaded and talentless? I'm surprised mother and father even kept you this long! It's about time someone told you the truth," she shrieks._

_My fists clench in rage and all I see is red. "Stop. It," I grit through my teeth._

_She throws her head back as she laughs and closes the door, leaving me in the dark._

_I slam my fist onto the door attempting to knock it down, "Let me out!"_

"Let me out!"

My eyes shot open, trying to catch my breath. I feel around; my pyjamas and sheets are drench in sweat. The night terrors are back again. They've started since _it _began and it got better for while, however this one is the worst I've had. I haven't stopped shaking from the lingering fear and I can't seem to stop crying.

I must have been yelling before, because Gran rushes into the room.

"Kalel? Are you alright? It's okay; it was only a figment of your imagination. It's not real, love. I brought you some water," I hear her voice but I keep looking forward rocking myself back and forth, tears stream down my face. I feel her warm hands rub my back to comfort me, but I don't budge.

My Gran's face grows with immense worry and concern, "Do you want me to call your parents?" I shake my head, no. I couldn't bear to face them, not because I look like this, but because they'll make me explain what happened. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"No? Kal, clearly what I'm doing is not helping and I know from your mother that you can stay like this for the rest of the day. I don't know how to deal with this," my Gran admits looking ashamed that she can't do anything. If I could bring myself to speak, I would've told her that it was okay, she's trying and that means the world to me. "Oh, I know who can help. I hate to leave you alone like this, but I'll be back in a bit. Okay, love?" I nod as she quickly walks out the door.

The thing is, is that I know it isn't real, I've always known the terrors aren't real. It's the fact that they could be real that scares me. Excluding everything with _her _because that already happened. But, are my parents really ashamed of me because I want to be a quidditch player? Is it because I won't be as successful as my sister? Am I good enough to be part of my family?

I hear a knock on the door again. How long have I been like this?

"Kallie? James is here for you, okay? If you need me, I'm in my room," she says calmly even though the bags under her eyes and expression practically screams with worry.

James is here? If there's anything more embarrassing than having my parents see me like this, it's having James seeing me like this. Why would Gran call James anyway? I would have thought she'd call Elle so she can Floo over; then again she's on the other side of the world right now and its 3 in the morning.

I see a raven head of hair peek inside the room, "You really weren't exaggerating." Dang it. Hide my face. Hide my face. He cannot see me like this. I hear footsteps get closer to my bed.

"James, I'll be in my room if she needs me," Gran's voice quietly says, her light footsteps fades away leaving James alone with me.

I felt the bed bounce a bit as James sat down beside me.

"Hey," he says softly. In a tone so much more different than the one I'm used to. "I brought a calming drought for you." I look through my fingers to see a little vial of pink liquid lying on top of his palm. Thank Merlin, something to get me out of this ridiculous state. I slowly retrieve it and rapidly put it down my throat.

"It'll take a few seconds to kick in," he says sounding unsure whether to comfort me. Sounding as if I'll break at the touch.

I feel a warm sensation throughout my body as I stopped shaking and my breathing slows. Although the tears have yet to stop flowing out of my eyes.

Why isn't he leaving? I should be fine now, I think. It's nothing I can't push through.

"I don't need you to help me, James. I'm not weak, I'll handle it myself," I choke out, turning away from him.

"Obviously you're not okay and if you think that you're weak to accept help, then I guess you're not as strong as I thought you were," he says frustrated, pulling at his wind blown hair. "Be strong enough to let me help you," he continues.

His hands gently peel mine off my face to look into my eyes. There was something so safe about his hazel orbs, something that makes me trust him. I let out another soft sob and he wraps his arms around me. I accept his gesture, burying my face into his chest. The scent of fresh laundry surrounds me; the familiar scent I fall asleep to each night. The scent of James.

"Why are you doing this?" I murmur into his t-shirt. Why would he help me, his ex-arch enemy, at 3 in the morning? Let alone stay with me?

"I care about you Kal," his voice muffled by my hair. "Besides what would I do without any good quidditch competition? There'll be no one worthy enough of playing the Great Chaser Potter!"

I scoff, "Always have to ruin the moment with your arrogance, don't you Potter?" More quietly I mumble, "The Great Chaser Potter my arse!"

I felt his chest move as he let out a low chuckle, "You know I can hear you. In case you didn't notice, which you did not, I actually complemented you."

I let out a laugh, suddenly realizing that I've stopped crying, "Yeah right, complemented me by saying I'm just as good as you!"

"I know! What an honour," he says holding me in his arms more firmly. We sit there quietly, enjoying it while it lasts.

He breaks the silence, "I'm sorry. For everything. I know I hurt you in the past. I just wanted to make you miserable because I felt threatened by how much better you were than me. I was young. Though that's no excuse, because what I did to you was wrong-," this time it was I interrupting.

"-James," I shake my head. What? He still remembers? What's even more confusing is: is he apologizing for it?

"Wait, I've been wanting to do this since third year. Let me do this," he sighs. "For the past few years, I've been cowardly; trying hurt you to cover up my guilt because I thought it made me weak. But I've changed and I'm glad we're friends. And if I could take back that first comment and all the ones following, I would. I would take it back without a doubt. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Sitting there, listening to him pouring his heart out to me, and admitting he was wrong; It made me believe it was enough to make up for everything that happened.

I release myself out of his arms and move his head so he looked straight at me. "James, I forgive you, honestly. It was childish of me to hold a grudge and I'm sorry for purposely trying to show off."

He grins and says, "I deserved it. I was a git." I leaned into him again, enjoying his warmth, while slowly closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

"Still are," I mumble, feeling him chuckle once again before slipping into the dark abyss, dreaming of a messy haired boy with hazel eyes.


	5. August 26

_**Disclaimer and images of the characters are on my profile. I don't have much to say today, really. Enjoy.**_

_**GeekAttack**_

* * *

><p>Tuesday August 26<p>

The sun shone through my curtains, waking me up. I stretched my arms out, taking off an unfamiliar jumper that was draped over me. I held it up and turned it around; it was an old Holy-head Harpies sweatshirt with the name Potter stitched to the back. What's James' jumper doing here?

My mind recalls the fuzzy memory from last night. Oh. I look around my room quickly. I guess he didn't stay the night; not that I really expected him to. Ginny would have his head if she found his bed empty in the morning.

A piece of parchment stuck to my door catches my eye. That wasn't there before…?

Kal,

By the time you get this letter, I'd have left already. I wouldn't want a death wish, I'm sure you know what I mean.

My lips curve into a smile; of course I know what you mean. I'm not daft.

Anyway I hope you're well enough to join me for lunch. Yes, lunch. Knowing you, it's probably noon.

I glance at the clock by my bedside. 12:32. He knows me too well.

Grab your broom and head over; the Floo's will most likely be open already. What are you doing sitting here, reading this? Go, on! See you in a bit.

James

I finish reading the letter and place it in my drawer along with the others. There's a soft knock at the door.

"Kalel, love? Are you alright?" she stands, leaning on the doorframe. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thanks Gran. I would've been like that much longer if James hadn't come by with the calming drought," I thank her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help, dear," her voice cracks a bit.

"No, no, don't cry Gran! It's alright, what you did…meant so much to me," I say rubbing her back comforting her as she did for me the night before. Suddenly I freeze up; a thought comes to mind.

"Gran? Did you have to call James? You could have easily called anyone!" I wondered aloud.

"Oh? I just figured that you'd want someone you're comfortable with," she says waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gran! We're just friends. Besides he has a girlfriend," I say pushing her out of the room to change.

"Mhm," she says giving me a knowing smile. Someone is spending too much time with Ginny.

I put a pair of jean cut-offs and James' Holy-head Harpies sweatshirt on. I contemplate whether to wear a bit of mascara, but I remember something said to me a few nights back. You look great, Kal. Honestly, you don't even need the make-up. I decide against wearing it.

I grab my broom and a handful of Floo powder before my Gran stops me.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" she says with a smile.

"To the Potters, having lunch with James," I say casually, trying hard not to give her any ideas. Although it's not like she doesn't have them already.

"Oh, have fun then," her mouth curves into a smirk. What? No be home by 11? No warning to keep our hands to ourselves? Huh.

"Okay…" I say, disappearing into the fireplace and reappearing at the Potters to find Al and Lily playing an avid game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey guys," I greet, watching their faces twist in concentration.

"Shut it, Kal. I'm about to own Lily in this game," Al says wickedly. Cards are scattered all over the kitchen table.

"Al! Don't be rude. Hi Kal," Lily scolds with a face similar to Ginny's. She gives me a quick hug and I notice how tall she's gotten. She's only a couple inches shorter than I am; she definitely didn't get her height from Harry.

I flinch when the sound of an explosion and a cloud of smoke, abruptly appear.

"Damn it, for the third time in a row…" Lily grumbles, gathering the cards back into a neat deck.

Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and twirl me around while singing 'I win, I win!'.

"Stop it, Al! Geez!" I say laughing at his celebration.

He puts me down, "Hello Kal, how's my star chaser?"

"Great," I look around for Harry and Ginny, but they're nowhere to be seen. "Where are your parents?" I ask.

"They went out with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they'll be back later," Lily says. "Although I'm guessing you're looking for James?" I nod in reply.

I felt an elbow nudge my side. "He went out, he'll be back in a few minutes. So, Kal, rumour has it that James snuck out last night to your house," Al teases, his green eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Is that so?" I challenge, trying to cover up my slight blush. I see Lily smirk at the corner of my eye.

"Yup, I heard James get the call, and use the Floo," says Al smugly.

"What's your point, Albus?" I say sternly, knowing that he thinks that James and I are 'comfortable', to use my Gran's term.

"Al, you know full well that Jamie is dating Rachel," Lily warns. I nod in approval; did I ever mention Lily was always my favourite?

"But that doesn't mean Kal and him aren't perfect for each other!" she adds with James' signature smirk on her face. I take that back. Al, you're my new favourite.

"Seriously? You too? I keep telling people! We're just friends. And only just became friends, so do you really think we could be together?" I say frustrated, remembering seriously considering an answer for the question but thinking it was stupid.

"Of course! My star chaser and my runner up for star chaser? You're practically married!" Al snickers and yelps in pain from Lily's slap. It was a rhetorical question, dimwit!

Lily looks at me dreamily, "Think about it, Kal. All he'd ever talk about when my parents asked about Hogwarts is you. Zabini did this. Can you believe Zabini did that? And when you fell off your broom at the quidditch game, he swooped in and saved your life. Then he's gets the call in the middle of the night and comforts you because no one else can. It's like something out of a fairy tale!" Well technically Elle could've comforted me but she must've been busy, so ha!

Wait, he talks about me? It better be all good things, James Sirius Potter.

Al chimes in, "Besides we all like you better than that ginger chick!" He shrieks again as a result of Lily's wrath.

"Don't be rude, Al," Lily warns him for the second time, shooting a glare his way.

He doesn't seem to be too affected by it, "Come on, Lils. We all think it but no one wants to say it."

"Al…" I say firmly, trying to signal him to stop. I hear the door close shut as James walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Kal," he winks. I nod hello, whilst attempting to hide my flustered face. Why is this happening to me? No, face! I demand you to stop blushing. I glance back at Lil and Al, who are staring at me with unchanged smug expressions on their faces. I give them my deadliest stare, turning back to James.

"Where've you been?" I ask trying to peek at what's in his hands.

"Well, Dad rarely gets us thisandI know it's your favourite so I thought, what the hell?" he grins, revealing a square box that's heavenly scent fills the room. Oh Merlin, Pizza!

I give return his smile, "How did you know?" Lily and Al take the pizza to the dining table while James and I grab the plates.

"I take it you like it then?" he adds with his legendary smirk as he begins explaining. "After you fell asleep on me-"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I add in quickly. I was probably dead weight on him. How embarrassing.

He shrugs, "It's alright, I got into an interesting conversation with your Gran. I guess it just came up." I eye him hesitantly, but decided not to pry any further. Yeah, right, I bet you and Gran exchanged your darkest secrets too.

"Nice jumper by the way," he pokes my side while I'm stepping on a stool, reaching for the plates in the higher cupboard. Let's just say it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

I lose my balance as I feel James trying to steady me but instead he ends up toppling on top of me. Shit, shit, shit. Why does everything have to happen to me?

"Um, thanks?" I say awkwardly. Our faces are inches apart, and his warm breath tickles my neck.

"You know, it looks good on you," he nonchalantly says as if we're just having another regular conversation. In the classification of conversations this fall under the mildly uncomfortable conversations category.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"That's nice and all, but: Get. Off."

"Really? I seem to be taking a liking to this position we're in," he smirks. There he goes again, making everything more difficult than it needs to be. I try to shove him off of me put he doesn't budge. I growl in frustration as I begin to hear footsteps coming from the dining room.

Here I was thinking this couldn't get any worse…

"Honestly guys how long does it take to-Ah!" Al stops while I struggle to get out of this compromising stance.

"Hello brother dear, Kalel and I are enjoying quite an amusing conversation. Care to join us?" Once I get my hands on that boy, I swear I'm going to… I let out another growl.

"Al! A little help here? He won't let me out," I glare at James.

Al lets out a wicked laugh as if he's plotting something, "It looks like you're doing alright. I'll just give you guys some privacy." The sound of his footsteps fades away while I hear faint snickers come from the dining room. That little devil. He's no longer my favourite.

"James Sirius Potter. Get the bloody hell off of me!" he lifts me up and carries me towards table. I squirm and protest, but none make any difference so I just end up going with it. My bum hits the hard surface of the wooden chairs.

"You know, when I say get off me. I mean stand aside, not carry me to the dining room," I say rolling my eyes and smiling at the mischievous glint he has in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect the people of this house from your clumsiness. I would think you'd have good reflexes because you're a chaser. I guess not," he shrugs mockingly. I slap him playfully giving him a look of mock anger.

"Whenever you guys finish being perfect for each other, some of us want to each lunch!" Lily pipes up. I flush and glance back at James to find him already looking intently at me. His eyes catch mine; he waggles his eyebrows suggestively like my Gran had earlier today while I roll my eyes. Prat.

We ate lunch passionately discussing quidditch, amongst other things…until there was no more pizza. (The agony!) While Lily and Al clean up (James and I set up), we head to the quidditch pitch.

"When did Al get so buff?" I joke recalling earlier when he had lifted me. Not too long ago I remembered him as this skinny, cute, ickle baby Seeker. And now, well, let's just say that he's quite the Keeper; if you know what I mean.

He laughs, "Awwww…does little Kalel fancy my brother?" What? That's absurd; as much as I think Al has evolved into quite the young man he's certainly not as attractive as Jam-wait what?

"You know I've always had a soft spot for younger guys," I tease.

He raises an eyebrow, "Really? You do know Dashel is year older than us," he inquires. What is he going on about? Ah, yes. He thinks I like Dashel due to my excellent trouble making skills.

"I make exceptions from time to time," I say going along with the joke. I take his awkward silence as a victory and change the topic for his sake. "Did you take my advice and make sure everything is okay with Rachel?" Well the change of topic is not entirely in his favour.

His eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sound of my question, "Bloody hell! I was supposed to meet her down at the beach today in…" he glances down at his watch, "10 minutes!"

I feel a pang of disappointment hit my chest, "Oh, you better be going then."

"I'm really sorry about this, Kal. I'll make it up to you," he says messing with his hair, flustered.

"Hey, you don't need to do that. Duty calls. Well, go on then," I shoo him away.

He nods, "Keep the sweater, by the way. It suits you." He dismounts his broom and rushes inside.

Why do I feel so disappointed? What did I expect? That he would hang out with me rather than his girlfriend? I mean, we're only friends.

Although I can't help but hope that he'll come running back.

I just feel like something is missing now that he's gone…how cliché, right? Don't get me wrong; I'm not one of those girls whose life is incomplete without a mate. If you think I am, then clearly you don't know me at all.

James lightens the mood, even when you think you're the epitome of all things horrible he'll make you feel like you're important. At least that's how I've grown to see him in the past month. Which is surprising considering we only became friends not too long ago and before that I saw him as the exact definition of evil. It's hard to believe people can change unless you change yourself first.

I guess I've been flying out here for a while because I hear Al's voice calling my name. I steer my broom around to find him hovering under me. For the first time I see concern painted all over Al's face, contrasting his usual goofy smile.

"Kalel? Geez, I've been calling your name for ages and you just kept staring at the sky. James left a while ago, I thought you followed suit," I hear a gust of wind swirl around as Al flew up beside me. We just hovered there in silence, neither of us having anything to say, just listening to the sound of the sea.

"With all seriousness," he begins. Really, Al? You're being serious? How rare. "Would you consider dating James? You can trust me, I can actually be sincere sometimes," he grins.

I scoff, "Sincere my arse, more like nosy." He holds a hand to his chest in mock offence.

"Me? Nosy? You know me better than that, Kal," he says leaning back on his broom.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like my answer would affect you in any way," I protest trying to avoid the topic.

Al takes a long sigh before admitting, "Honestly, Kal, although it may not seem like it, but I am very protective of my brother. I just want him to be happy and if he's happy with you in our life, then I want you to stay in our lives. Get it?"

I smile kindly, that was the nicest thing Al's ever said to me other than that time when he said I was a better chaser than James. There is no competition there.

"Merlin, Al, that was the most meaningful thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Truth be told, I willingly want to stay in yours too," I say reaching over to give him a poke.

His face moulds back into his usual grin, "But you're still avoiding my question," he sings. Did I really expect for him to act mature for long?

Taking into account that he was nice to me, I decide to answer him in return. "Fine," I pout. "I would consider dating your brother-" I was cut of by his cries of 'I knew it! I knew it' until I shot him a glare.

"If you want an answer, you would at least let me finish," I say rolling my eyes in annoyance. "The way I see it is, doesn't everything deserve to be considered and attempted once? Obviously not everything, like murder and what not, but if we didn't try than we'll be stuck wondering what it would be like if we had," I elaborate thinking about my kiss with Dashel and how it helped clear up his feelings for Oliver.

"So?" Al replies expectantly.

"So, what?"

"Are you going to try?"

I look at him in shock, "Al, I'm absolutely not going to try because 1. He's dating someone, which is something that people just don't seem to understand and 2. I care deeply about James, that doesn't mean I fancy him." I feel the wind blow sharply against my face, tugging James' jumper closer to me and dismount my broom.

The amusement comes back into his lively green eyes, "There's a fine line…" he voice drifts away as he follows me in the air.

"Good bye Al!" I jog away from him, tired of this conversation. Hearing his voice faintly trail behind me saying, "Isn't it still worth a try?"

Those words lingered in my mind for the rest of the afternoon, and stirring in my mind all night.

Isn't it still worth a try?


	6. August 28

**_Hello Readers! Apologies for not posting lately; I've been busy this week. I'm currently working on a Dramione fic that will hopefully (fingers crossed) be posted next month. The last 2 chapters should be posted within the next two weeks at most (Ah!). My disclaimer is on my profile and I will soon be posting images of what I based my character's appearances on, on my profile as well. Like always: feel free to follow, favourite, or leave a review for this fic. Thank you to everyone who already has. Enjoy!_**

**_GeekAttack_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday August 28<strong>

I spent the day inside. I suppose it felt like one of those days, large amounts of rain pouring down and the sky dark, grey, and gloomy.

A tapping noise comes from the window, for the third time today. That poor owl, having to deliver the post in this weather. It must be tortuous.

_Kal, _

_Why aren't you replying to any of my letters? You actually expect for me to believe your Gran when she tells me that you're in the loo or in the shower, did you? Did I do something wrong? Talk to me; grace me with your words of wisdom! I know it's only been two days but I kind of miss your nagging voice in my ear._

_James _

I've been trying to avoid James while I sort all my…feelings out. I just can't face him; especially since the reason I couldn't sleep last night is because I spent it wondering if I really do fancy James. I guess it doesn't seem like much of a surprise, even though I'm still trying to figure it out.

There's no doubt James is attractive, this was already discussed and is not the issue. The issue is that even though he apologized (Very nicely, might I add) and I forgave him, it's not like all those bad memories just all of a sudden disappear. I'm working on it, but there's always going to be that tiny part of me telling me that James would never want me and he would just treat me like he had before. Although that voice always disappears when we're together.

In spite of all that there's a bigger part of me that's been pointing to James all along. When I get shivers or chills when he's around, or when I feel this burning inside of me-this jealously when he's with Rachel. The fact that I fall asleep to the scent of fresh laundry every night. The fact that in the past few weeks he's changed for me. He gave me an apology, something that I didn't think I'd ever get. The fact that he makes me smile and laugh, and just…feel happy. Like I don't have live up to any expectations. Like complete freedom.

Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No.

Bloody hell. I think I fancy James Sirius Potter.

I hear another tap on the window. Why does he insist on sending his owl out in such bad weather? Prat. A prat that _I fancy_. I press my face into a pillow and yell. I could've fancied anyone, why did it have to be him?

I untie the piece of parchment around his owl's leg and stroke it softly.

"I really sorry for this; if you want you can stay for a bit, you can. You don't have to leave right away to that git," I say to it laying out a small bowl of water and grabbing stale treats from the bottom of my bag.

_KALEL ELIZABETH ZABINI,_

_What is wrong with you? Answer my letters, Floo me, just something to tell me that you're not dead! If you don't send one in the next hour I'm heading over there. (Unless you have a highly contagious disease…then I'm not.) That's right, I'm resorting to blackmail. That's how much I care. _

_Your Welcome,_

_James_

How does he know my middle name? Whatever not the point, he's blackmailing me. Typical Potter. However he cannot come here. Especially not after what I just realized. I scrawl down a small note to Potter.

_Not dead. Now leave me alone._

_K.Z._

_P.S. Stop torturing your owl by sending her out in this weather. Let alone 4 times._

I tie it to the owl's leg, "Will you be alright sending this to him? Then after that you won't have to go out anymore." The owl cooed in reply and flew off.

Happy with my response, I settle down on my bed and begin playing wizard's chess with myself.

Just as the black queen was about to take out the white bishop, I hear my door open abruptly. Who was standing in my doorway, you may ask? Well, I'm sure you already know the answer.

"What the bloody hell, James? How did you get in here?" I say while grabbing my pillow to attempt to hide my snitch patterned pyjama pants and Puddlemere tank (I've always had a little crush on Oliver Wood).

He smirks, taking off his sweat shirt and laying it on top of my chair, "Funny story actually, I just twisted the handle on the door and it opened." I watch him take a seat beside me, making his hair flop in front his face.

"I did what you asked, so what are you still doing here?" I say shifting uncomfortably noticing our closeness. Stop it, brain. We've been closer before, stop making it awkward.

"I didn't find your reply acceptable," he sniffs with his head high in the air.

I laugh at his stupid attempt to look like a snob. "Get over yourself," I say shoving him.

"Your Gran let me in the Floo," he began. Gran! You traitor. "So are you going to tell me what's up?" he looks at me expectantly. Am I going to tell you that I've been avoiding you because I fancy you ? Even though you don't fancy me and have a girlfriend? Pfft. No way, Jose.

I shake my head 'no', and bury my head in my pillow.

He replies, "When you feel ready, will you tell me?" I nod. "Alright, I guess I'll settle with that. You know you still owe me an explanation."

Our arms touch neither of us moving away, he's so close that I feel him inhale and exhale.

He takes a long sigh and says, "I talked to Rachel."

I raise my eyebrows in curiosity and turn to face him, "I should think you would talk to your girlfriend."

He chuckles, "You always have to be the cheeky one, huh, Kal? Anyways she doesn't think you and I should hang out anymore." He says the last part so mono-toned that it sounded like he was imperiused.

"Oh," I reply a bit confused. "Why is that?"

"She thinks we're too close."

"We're friends, and before we were practically enemies. She's concerned we're too close?" More like jealous of our friendship, she is.

"I guess…" His voice trails off.

"I'm assuming this conversation was discussed a couple days ago?" he nods. "Why are you still here then? Surely what you have with her is worth more than what you have with me. I won't be offended if you agree," I say confused to why he didn't just go with what Rachel said.

"I think we've discussed this already but I'm not obligated to do something because Rachel cooks up the idea that I fancy you. I'm not going to give up our friendship even if it's newly found, and like we've established earlier I care about you. I'm not ready to let you go," he says tiredly as if he's said this to me a millions times before.

For the longest time I never believed how someone could hear something someone said to them and be completely speechless, to have nothing to say at all, not one word. Until now. I couldn't bring myself to speak because what he said, described what I feel about us perfectly. _I'm not ready to let you go_, James.

We sit there in perfect silence until I found my voice.

"Ditto," I let out. Seriously, Kalel? Ditto? I might as well have said nothing at all…

He laughs but not in a mean way, "Ditto? That's all you have to say? I say one of the most meaningful things that's ever come out of my mouth, literally pouring my soul out to you, and you say 'ditto'?"

We both break out into hysterics at my social awkwardness as we pile onto the floor, trying to stop laughing.

"What did Rachel say?" I ask lying down on the carpet next to him staring at the quidditch posters plastered on my ceiling.

"I walked away to think and told her I'd see her the next day. Then when I saw her again, I said that we will remain friends and if she didn't like it she could break up with me if she wanted to. She agreed to it, but I could tell clearly she didn't like it," he sounding distant.

"You didn't have to do that, James. I would've understood," I say feeling guilty that I almost broke them up.

"Why can't you get it through your head that I wanted to do that?" he says softly. In my mind the image of my sister appears and reciting her favourite words to me, _Who'd ever want you? _

If only you knew why, James. If only you knew.


	7. August 29

_**Hello Readers! I will post them tomorrow. Once again, my disclaimer is on my profile and feel free to favourite, follow, or leave a review for this fic. Thanks to all my readers, you rock!**_

_**GeekAttack**_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday August 29 <strong>

Today was a much nicer day than yesterday; the sun's shining, the birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming. Okay, it might be a bit of an exaggeration, although the feeling is still there.

I stretched my arms out, hopped out of bed, and headed down stairs. Gran was making my favourite, bacon and pancakes, as I sat down to eat breakfast.

"Your Hogwarts letter came today. I'll go by Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies if you'd like. I'm going to see an old friends and it's on the way," Gran said flipping another pancake over the flaming hot stove.

I saw the envelope with Hogwarts emblem on it while stuffing another mouthful of food in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Zabini,_

_Congratulations, you have been made this year's Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Enclosed along with your list of supplies is your badge. _

_Good luck._

_Prof. McGonagall_

I must have read the note over ten times before jumping up and down, squealing. Me! Quidditch Captain! Wait until Mum and Dad hear! Eeeeekk!

"Gran! Gran! I've been made Quidditch Captain this year!" I hug her.

"That's great, love!"

"I need to go tell James, he's going to be so jealous!" I say avidly. I floo Ginny to tell her I'm coming over and run upstairs to get dressed.

I throw on a pair of black shorts, my Ravenclaw t-shirt with Zabini written on the back, and high tops. I open the door a crack to check the weather, feeling the wind gust into my face. I grab the closest jacket to me- James' Harpies sweatshirt, and head out.

I nearly run into someone walking their dog while rushing over to the Potters. I arrive at their house minutes later, not yet out of breath. Their red coloured door swings open and I become face to face with Lily.

"James is upstairs in his room," she smirks. I would've said something cheeky in reply but I was much too excited to care. I raced up the stairs to find James staring out the window solemnly.

I stop in my tracks and knock on the door softly, "James?"

He turns to me sadly, "I wasn't made Captain this year…" What? He's easily one of the best players on the Gryffindor team and has great leadership skills. There must be some kind of mistake.

"Oh, James…they must be daft not to pick you," I say trying to comfort him and refraining from telling him my good news .

His mouth curves into a grin, "You're right, that's why they did." That bloody git! I'm going to kill him!

"James Sirius Potter, you prat!" I shriek hitting him repeatedly. "I. Can't. Believe. You. Made. Me. Feel. So. Guilty. For. Coming. Here. To. Tell. You. That. I'm. Quidditch. Captain. This. Year!" I yell between shoves.

"I knew you'd be Quidditch Captain this year! Kal, this is so great!" he swung me around in circles until I got wildly dizzy. I laughed in glee as he set me down onto his desk, our foreheads touching, both breathing heavily from all the enthusiasm. I stared into his eyes as he did into mine, feeling like time had slowed down just for us to savour this one moment.

"Nice sweater, by the way. Where'd you get it?" he joked breathily.

I smiled, "Oh, just from some git I used to know."

We both have yet to move our arms from where they were; mine curled around his neck and his resting on my hips. I felt my heart beat grow faster and faster. My face must have looked like a bright red tomato right about now. I looked at him unsure whether I should pull away or give in to my desire to kiss him.

I didn't have much time to decide for James already had.

He pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands through his soft hair reciprocating his actions. I guess you could say the kiss radiated passion, or one could even say lust. It was as if we both secretly yearned for each other and now that we were, the world couldn't handle it. Whoa, stop right there. That sounded extremely cheesy. It's probably the euphoria getting to me.

He began to deepen the kiss further as cupped my cheek with his hands. I wanted very much for it not to end however a thought came to mind that hit me hard in the chest.

I pulled away gently even though I was longing for more. (Where is all this cheesiness coming from? The euphoria strikes again.)

"James," I breathe out, trying to steady myself. He looked me in the eyes once more, taking me in, and slowly running his fingers along my face.

"James," I say more firmly. "We can't do this, you're with Rachel. This isn't fair to her. You and I both know this was wrong." Oh, but how I wished it was right. What am I saying? This was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. How could I be so selfish to let it happen?

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it through," he says not jumping away from me like I though he would. "I just couldn't do it any longer."

"Do what?"

"Tons of things. I couldn't keep stringing along Rachel to make you jealous. I couldn't keep wondering whether I've lost you to Dash. I couldn't keep pretending that I only wanted us to be just friends. I couldn't keep denying the fact that I fancy you. That I care _deeply_ for you, Kal," he says softy.

Please, please, please don't say you're in love with me. It's only been a few weeks you couldn't possibly be in love with me. I wouldn't be able to say it back, and then that would be awkward.

He must have seen me look panicked, and chuckled, "Geez, Kal. I'm not professing my undying love for you. I'm just telling you everything I've been feeling since fifth year and it's not like you're making it any easier for me to say all of this to you."

"Fifth year? Is that so?" I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "I made much more progress than you did in 3 years. I only figured out I fancied you yesterday and I've already snogged you. So, I win."

"Oh, you fancy me, huh, Kal?That's why you avoided me yesterday? I guess you couldn't handle my sweet, yet awesome face," he says smugly.

I shove him away from me, sliding off his desk, "Yes, I've already made it extremely clear that I fancy you! You're such an arrogant prat!"

"Ah, but a very snoggable arrogant prat no doubt," his mouth curves into his signature smirk while leans in for a peck, but I turn away in time so he gets my cheek.

"No, no, no. We're not going to avoid the issue here, so stop distracting me," I say sternly though I can't seem to wipe that smile off my face. At least until my conscious creates images of Rachel crying and yelling; the possible aftermath of us continuing this. Even if I didn't know Rachel all that well, I still couldn't bear to purposely inflict that pain onto someone.

"Look," I begin. "I know we've already established our mutual affection however, we both know we can't act upon it. Especially with Rachel involved. To put it plainly, you used her. Then I helped you cheat on her," he nods as we both exchanged looks of guilt.

"I know. It was a horrible thing to do. I was going to break up with her, but I guess I couldn't bring myself to do it," he admits.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her the truth no matter what. And I think, for now, that-," I take long sigh before saying, "I believe we should just stay friends. Only friends."

He looked quite shocked but on the inside I'm sure he knew that this was the right thing to do. "If that is what you want, I'll respect that. But you're not getting rid of me that easily," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear, taking in his comfortable warmth and the scent of fresh laundry.

Why did I suggest we stay friends instead of getting what I really wanted, a relationship with James? Perhaps I thought of it this way: If you could choose between birthing a baby during a war or after it, which world would you choose to bring your baby into? I know which world I would choose. I didn't want to start a relationship with James straight out of someone else's misfortune.

Maybe, one might say, that's just how life works. You apply for a job with 100 other people, but if you get it, you leave 99 people unemployed. You find 20 pounds on the street, someone else has lost the same amount. Is it better to be ignorant of someone else's loss so you can enjoy what you gain? I think it's better to help both people gain something, if you have the chance to.

I guess for Rachel- if James and I wait, she would gain closure. Compared to what I would gain, to what she'd gain it isn't exactly fair. But, there are two things that I learned from my relationship with my sister; the first being that no one can ever be satisfied.

Sure, I was comfortable with knowing that my sister overpowered me, but that didn't mean I was satisfied with where I was. Nor was she ever satisfied with never letting me live free of her wrath. Just as my sister and I, Rachel won't be satisfied (obviously) with James leaving her.

The second thing I learned from my relationship with Priya was how to wait. For Rachel, she needs wait for herself to move onto better things. For me, it used to be waiting until my sister let me out. It used to be waiting for her to go away. It used to be waiting for her to finally grow up and let her bullying subside.

And now? I've stopped waiting for my sister to change because I know that I'm the one that needs to change first.

And what about Potter? Well, if being with him means waiting for all the drama to die down first- then I'm willing to; because as we've established before:

_I'm not ready to let you go, James. _


	8. Epilogue

_**_**You know the deal. **_Disclaimer and photos of characters are on my profile. Favourite or review this fic if you wish. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Enjoy!**_

_**GeekAttack**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_It's crunch time now, for Gryffindor. 270-110, Ravenclaw. It's at the point that even if they catch the snitch Ravenclaw'll still beat them by 10 points. So if their Captain James Potter can score before Davies catches the snitch then they can at least tie the game and save themselves their dignity. It appears Ravenclaw has just concluded their time out and they're off!_

_Potter-Lily I mean, has the quaffle with Weasley-Rose I mean and Belby sandwiching her. Lily Potter passes to Wood- Oh! What a risky intercept made by Ravenclaw's very own Kalel Zabini, being inches away from getting hit by a bludger sent by Weasely- sorry, Fred Weasley. Zabini to Rose Weasley. Weasley to Belby. He takes the quaffle down the pitch and-no! His foot was caught by a nasty bludger from Roxanne Weasley as he looses his grip of the quaffle. _

_Wait, what's that? Has Davies caught a glimpse of the snitch? It appears so! He's diving for it as Finnegan trails closely behind him, but he pulls back quickly and Finnegan is caught under the stands! What an amazing fake by Davies! He's now headed towards the real direction of the snitch. Won't be long before he gets it; Gryffindor must get 10 points if they wish to tie it up!_

_Lily Potter has possession of the quaffle, she carries it down the pitch she goes for the post-Oh! Lovegood kicks it out, excellent save! James Potter brings it back; he comes up from behind with Zabini by his side. He's headed upwards into the sky, trying to outfly her but she doesn't let up. She keeps tailing him! At least this is stalling the Gryffindor team so Davies can end the game._

_What are they doing up there?_

"I bet if I get this and we win, you have to take me on a date. Not two friends hanging out. A real date. If you win, then you can pick your end of the deal."

"Potter, it's so not the time to be talking about this."

"Come, on. You can't resist a good bet."

"Fine," I grab him by his quidditch robes and snog him thoroughly, hearing the announcer ask 'Isn't that against the rules?' I gently take the quaffle out of his reach without him noticing.

"I hope you don't mind losing then," I call out behind me as I zoom away with the quaffle in hand, knowing he's not far behind me.

_It seems as if Zabini's little act worked, and she is in possession of the quaffle. Zabini to Weasl-Oh! It's intercepted by James Potter. Davies doesn't look too far from the snitch now, he almost has it! James Potter moves towards the left goal post, he only has a few seconds before the Ravenclaw chasers get there. He fakes aim at the left post and shoots at the right and-He scores! _

He smirks as he flies up beside me "So how about that date?"

"You haven't won just yet," I say mirroring his smirk.

_Wait, Davies has it? He has it! DAVIES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!_

_It appears Gryffindor's Captain James Potter did not score in time for the match to be tied so the winner is, RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW WINS! THIS MEANS RAVENCLAW WILL BE FACING SLYTHERIN IN THE FINAL MATCH FOR THE CUP!_

I dismounted my broom and gathered my team together for a few words. "Guys, we've won this one so go celebrate the victory, but remember we have to work extra hard if we want to beat Slytherin. Today was a close call, it could've been tied if it weren't for Davies catching the snitch. So get some rest, there's a practice Tuesday at 9am. Nice game today, hit the showers!"

I stay behind lying on the pitch imagining the final match in my mind. _RAVENCLAW WINS THE CUP! They slay Slytherin with the work of their Seeker, Davies but most of all the excellent plays made by their Captain, Kalel Zabini. _

I've decided to pursue my quidditch career, I thought it'd be worth a try and hey, if I don't make it I can always join a ministry job. That'll make my parents jump for joy.

Look, I don't exactly believe in destiny, I've always believed that series of events are caused by previous decisions of logic and emotion. Although there was no other way to describe it: I felt like being a quidditch player was my destiny. I don't know if it sounds silly or not, but I really do think it might be what I was meant to do.

I felt a dark shadow cast over my face and lay down beside me.

"Congratulations on your win," he says robotically and not one bit sincerely.

I laugh, "I know you don't mean it but thanks." At least he tried; I probably would've done the same thing if he won.

Ever since this summer, James and I stayed friends; it was…nice. It was comfortable. I kept pushing all my feelings for him away thinking it would make our friendship awkward, but the just kept coming back; like a boomerang. I tried to deny the fact that my heart raced when he brushes his hand against mine in the hall. I tried to deny the fact that my face flushes every time he winks at me in class. It helps me be less embarrassed in class if I just refused to believe he ever winked and I ever blushed.

And I don't even know what I was thinking snogging him on the field today! Actually, I lied, I do know what I was thinking. I was determined to win the match and I really wanted to snog James, so I did both. Oh Merlin. It was in front of the entire school too! I can't wait to hear all the shit people are saying about us tomorrow. Oh joy.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled, you little minx!" he whined. " You won, the bet I mean. So it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain," he pouts. He's so cute when he does that. No, brain! Bad thoughts! Bad!

"Oh yes, that's right," I say pretending to deeply contemplate while stroking my invisible beard. It's payback time, Potter!

I hear him sigh, "Alright. I know what I want."

"Okay, what is it?" he says tiredly and still sounding quite upset that he lost the bet. Ha. Ha. Ha. The joke is on you.

"I need you to get me a date with a player on the Gryffindor team," I begin, still stroking my chin. James looks unimpressed and a bit squirmy if you ask me; I smile wickedly.

"Who?"

"I have a chaser in mind."

"Wood? Seriously? He's quite the playboy you know, I don't want you to get hurt."

"No, not him."

"Lily? I didn't know you swung the other way. I mean, I guess I could. She's a bit young don't you think? She's not ready to start dating."

"I was thinking more of their Captain, he's quite attractive."

"Their captain…oh," a wave of realization hits him. "You minx! You had me going there! I can't believe I thought you wanted to date my sister!"

I fell over with laughter, "You should have seen your face! With all seriousness though, it's not for you to decide when she'd ready for dating. She's fourteen, I think she can make her own decisions." I think about Lily hearing about what he said and torturing James; I would have probably done the same thing if I were she. Either way she would've wanted me do say something.

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to convince you not to go out with them and go out with me. Especially not after that snog on the pitch; oh Merlin!" he says dreamily. I felt myself blush at the thought of it.

I look away embarrassed, "Well, I mean-. I was just-. I did what I had to do to win."

I looked back at him to find his face so incredibly close to mine. He places a warm hand on my cheek and I lean into him, so comfortably.

"Well you certainly won…my heart," he jokes, feeling his warm breath on my neck and our eyelashes flutter against each other's.

"You cheesy git," I laugh softly as my lips meet his, so naturally and so tenderly.

This one was different than our first. That was one was impulsive and desperate while this one was slow and sweet; much more meaningful than the last. My hands found their way to his everlasting messy hair. He pulled my closer to him like he didn't want to let me go again.

He pulled away gently, "Does this mean you still fancy me then?"

I roll my eyes, "This means I fancy not only an arrogant git, but a daft one too."

"I resent that! You know what? I might just leave you for Ravenclaw's captain; she's much nicer to me. Prettier too!" I untangle myself from him, noticing the sky becoming a shade darker than it was a while ago.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're hilarious," I say sarcastically. "We need to shower."

He bows down and puts his arm out for me to take hold of, "May I escort you, milady?"

"You may."

There I walked, with a handsome, young, prat on my arm not caring about anything in that one moment. Not caring about the rumours being spread about James and I. Not caring about my parents being disappointed in me for trying to achieve my dream. Not caring about the insecurities that my sister had given me.

Because in that moment, in that one moment with us there together was to me worth seeing in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Readers! Alas, this story has reached its end. I know I NEED to re-edit this fic. There is a lot that needs to be done, regarding this fic. By the way, I'm working on a Dramione fic called <strong>Disappear_ **that I'm really excited and nervous about writing. H****ere is the summary:**

Everything is not what it seems. The Ministry. The Malfoys. Hermione and Ron's relationship. Once Hermione Granger agrees to work undercover alongside Draco Malfoy after working at a desk job for 4 years, everything begins to reveal itself. But is it too late?

_**_**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourite, or reviewed this fic. Most importantly, thank you to all of you! That's right, you! My wonderful readers. What is a writer without a reader? (I'm not sure if that made any sense but I'm rolling with it.) It's been a pleasure. I love you all!**_**_

_**_**GeekAttack xoxo**_**_


End file.
